This study is designed to evaluate the safety, toleration and therapeutic activity of ziprasidone (40-80 mg, BID) and risperidone (3-5 mg, BID) over a 52-week treatment period, in subjects with schizophrenia or schizoaffective disorders. A total of twelve patients have been enrolled in the study. One patient has completed the study, ten were terminated from the study prior to completion, and one is currently active in the study. The reasons for early termination were insufficient clinical response (N=3), withdrew consent (N=4), and adverse event (N=3). The adverse events which led to premature termination and were related to study medication included a rash and irritability. Difficulty breathing due to an adenoidal mass was the other adverse event. It was not related to study medication.